User talk:Dan3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The amazing world of gumball: the truth behind season 2 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 20:43, August 3, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) 00:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 00:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 01:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Evra the Kid (talk) 03:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. since this is third time you're getting this notification, you'll receive a block from editing. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 22:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE Your article, The End of Minecraftia, has been flagged for deletion in one week. The reason for this is the actual lack of horror quality in the pasta. There is a poll on the pasta's talk page that will determine its fate. MooseJuice (talk) 19:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) PAY ATTENTION THIS IS YOUR FOURTH BLOCK FOR FAILING TO UPDATE THE ARTICLE LISTINGS PAGE. CONTINUE THIS TREND AND YOU WILL EVENTUALLY BE PERMABANNED FROM THE SITE. MooseJuice (talk) 19:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. If you reupload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Have a nice life... Lucky for You, I was on hiatus. Unlucky for you, I'm back. I really ought to congradulate you, you almost got away with it and, for over a month, you had. While I appreciate your interest in my user page, I have to say that you fucked with the wrong admin and it was a really bad day for me to see the little present you left me on my profile. It's really nothing more than a simple annoyance, like a shit a dog leaves its owner on the covers (do you see the symbolism I'm trying to convey here, or is even something so obvious as that flying right over your flat head). Nine hours on shift without a break dealing with morons from East Buttfuck, Missouri all day with take a toll on a man's patience such as my own. You threw the dice, made the gamble. Now it's time for me to reap the winnings. One month. Toodles. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 02:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) What the fuck happened?